Truth's Heart
by XxLauraBbzxX
Summary: [Teen Fic]Chris is 14 and his life sucks big time, till he meets Bianca who turns his life around forever, yet she's no ordinary girl but a Phoenix, but will Chris be able to keep her away from his evil & cunning Brother? Or will Chris lose her to him?
1. My Life Sucks

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the WB's show Charmed (Which sucks coz like the show is the best) and I don't own Drew Fuller (That is stupid Sarah Carter's fault. That's why my plan is to kill her and reclaim back my Man) But I do own Melinda (My own Character, YAY!)  
  
Authors Notes: I though of this lovely little idea when I was just flicking through Fan. Fiction looking for a good Chris Fic and knowing my luck there wasn't one (I was bored as well which didn't help in the slightest)  
  
The story is about Chris meeting Bianca in High School, just before the 'Big Event' happens (if you know what I mean) and Wyatt is starting to be his evil self (Like he is) Wyatt is 15, Chris 14 & Melinda 12. So read on and see what you think.  
  
The first part is in Chris Point Of Vie, telling you about his life and all firstly. (God, I love Chris Perry Halliwell)_**

**_

* * *

_**  
I remember that day like it was yesterday, this was the day when my life turned around for good. I remember waking up, to find the sun shining through my room, as it usually did and the sweet smell of autumn in the air. My eyes were tired and not use to the amount of light shining through, and I slowly sat up to look at my clock, on my desk, showing the digits, 7am. I groaned when it struck me what today was. Today was the beginning of Term again, summer was over and I had to go through another year of torture and work.  
  
'Chris, wake up! It's time for school. Get up or you going to be late!'  
  
The voice rang up the stairs to my Room. The sound of my Mom's voice. I felt I didn't want to get up, no actually I knew I didn't want to get up. I hated school, so much. It was nothing but a torture zone for me. I rubbed my hands down my face, to try and wipe away the tiredness I felt, and then with great effect, I forced myself to sit up in bed even though my limb body felt lifeless and I could feel the tug on it, saying, 'No! No! Don't make me go back! Please!'  
  
I got up out of bed and walked limply over to the great mirror hanging on the back of my door. I stared into it, looking at a youngish boy with messed up brown hair, standing up in every direction, with tired green eyes and a grin look on his face. I was looking at myself and how bad I really looked; it was like something out of a Horror Movie or something you wouldn't want to meet on a dark night.  
  
'Hurry up Chris! You don't want to be late on your first day!' Piper voice rang up the stairs to him again.  
  
'I'm coming, Mom!' I yelled back to her, and then sighed.  
  
My Mom was the most important thing to me in the whole World; we were like to peas in a pod as you say. We were really close, which usually doesn't happen in my family, you would always predict it would be a Father Son thing, but not in my family. In my family, Wyatt had taken up the role of 'Daddy's Favourite Son.'  
  
I sighed again, coming back to my thoughts of reality, and leaned my head against the wall, to carm my frustration, and my eyes turned to look at my clock, which now showed 7:25am. I was so surprised how fast time had gone in so many little moments, I didn't realise daydreaming went really fast. I took my head off the wall and started to dress myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I came running down the stairs, for I was now running late since it took me even longer to get ready because I could find nothing to wear in my Wardrobe. Might have been because I hated to shop, and well I had a short lack of clothes, and even in my usual short amount was I had half of them in the wash, making my amount of clothes even smaller than before.  
  
I walked into the Kitchen, to see my Mom, cooking breakfast like she usually does. My Mom is incredible in the Kitchen, and can make almost anything to everything. I even heard from old tales off her that she used to work in an old Restaurant called Quake, but she gave it up for our club, P3 instead. There was a faint smell of the toast and jam, in the air and the sizzling of Bacon cooking on the Oven, which was my favourite food ever and how my Mom cooked it was well, incredible.  
  
'Morning Chris, today's my big day and I'm so excited!'  
  
This voice came from a little brown haired girl, with hazel nut-brown eyes who resembled a smaller version of Piper. This was my little 12 year old sister, Melinda who was sat at the table eating away at a piece of toast covered in lumps of jam. Today was her big day, well as she called it, but was like the day my nightmares began. She was starting High School, today, my High School for the first time and she was excited about it.  
  
Next to her sat a good looking, muscular boy with blond curly long hair, and deep blue eyes. This was my 15-year-old brother, Wyatt, also known as the 'Twice Blessed Child'. I remember Wyatt sniggering at me when I walked into the Kitchen, which was because as was late and now Mom was going to kill me.  
  
My Mom turned round to look at me; just standing there not moving like I was paralysed or something. She just sighed and placed her hands on her hips. I could tell she was frustrated, trying to get three kids to school on time without blowing the house down, and I wasn't helping.  
  
'Chris I cooked your favourite for breakfast, you better hurry up if you want to get it and be on school on time.'  
  
I knew that she was being nice to me, to cover up the fact I was late, yet she never liked to yell at me, and she would always saw the positive side to everything and make everything out like it was ok. She did this a lot, because all her life (All her Witchy life) she had dreamed to be normal, to have a normal life.  
  
She started dishing the Bacon onto a plate, and the moment I saw it, I knew I could stomach it. My stomach felt sick, well more nervous and all twisted inside. This was because in the pit of my stomach, I knew I didn't want to go back to School.  
  
'It's ok Mom. I'm not hunger.' I said putting my hand out to reassure her. She turned round to look out me, with concern. She knew I never missed breakfast, neither my Bacon, unless there was something wrong.  
  
'Are you sure? It's bacon, Chris. You love your Bacon and never miss it.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah I'm sure. I just don't feel hunger that's all. Just properly nerves of going back to school or something.'  
  
She nods, and turns back to her Bacon, which was now going to waste. She never knew how much I hated School, not really anyone knew that properly apart from Wyatt. He was the main concern I hated School, as you will soon find why.  
  
**Authors End Note:_ Ok so this is the first Chappie. (Not bad for a beginning I say) I know it's really short (Please don't hurt me for that, I'm sorry) and not very exciting,(You got to have the boring bit before the exciting bit) but I had to write firstly how Chris feels in his life and all.(Which is not very good for him , poor Chris) I promise it will get better, but you have to explain things and all first.  
  
The next bit will show you Chris' life at School and then how his life turns around. (It's a surprise, I'm not telling you of course. You have to beg the next Chappie out of my in a review) So will you please review to tell me how I've done, and to do that just click that very shiny, attractive Button on your left (Not as attractive as Drew but not the point)_**


	2. My High School Nightmare

**Review Answers  
  
CaliforniaChick_: I'm glad you like my lovely start, thanks a lot and you wanted me to update so, well look below and you will see my next Chappie.  
  
_Mabel_: Here you go Mabel I have finally updated and all and now feel free to read on more.  
  
_Pink-Charmed-One_: Oh look who it is...it's Pinkie Emma, hee, and hee. I know you hate cliffies, I said I was going to challenge you one day, and ha ha, and this is the evil day. Please, please remove that lovely shiny anthame of yours away from my delicate throat please...I don't want to die, cos I'm like so young and have this story to continue you.  
  
_Evelyn Perry_: Here you go, you wanted me to write more you demanding Phoenix and I expect you to read & review and be nice to your little sissy. I'm glad you think my story has potential, I'm really happy now about that and I'm sat here now smiling about it. What do you mean you can't write a long review?! I managed to do it, so you should be able to do it. It's not hard at all.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own Charmed, but no worries I will one day and all and then Kern will be sitting in a gutter without a job or no money and I will sat rich and famous, owning the greatest show alive, well I girl can dream can't she? I have now got a plan for owning Drew Fuller and all, just by killing Sarah Carter and then we will marry & live Happily Ever After. I do own this great story though.  
  
_Authors Note_: Ok I FINALLY decide to update when I was left on my own by my big sister (coughs) YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! And well you get the whole point I'm updating and all, even though I'm tired and can't really be bothered and going on Holiday tomorrow, so I'm going to miss everyone. :'(  
  
This next part shows Chris' life in High School and how it sucks and all until he meets wonder girl and it all turns round for him (Someone pass me a bucket)  
  
Anyway, I decided the whole story would be in Chris' Point Of View, so get your eyes scanning down & reading._**

**_

* * *

_**  
I remember the next bit, really easy. This was the bit we were pulled up outside Good Rose High, my dreaded High school. My Mom had driven us all there in her black jeep, which had been in the family for years now, like way before I was born. All three of us stepped out of the car and the moment I set eyes on the great building once more, I felt my body wanting to pull away and jump back into the car, but I knew that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.  
  
'See you later guys, be good and look after your sister.' Piper said with the window down, then driving away slowly, and I watched her leaving me in this torture zone with no one but the cruel nasty world and myself. 'Geez, Chris man. Lighten up a little, it's just school and all.' Wyatt said smartly and slapping me on my back. He could tell by my expression, that I wasn't looking forward to this, as usual. Wyatt could tell what I was always thinking.  
  
Melinda started jumping up and down when she saw all her friends. 'Look, look, look! All my friends are there. See you later guys!' Melinda yelled running over & waving to her girly mates. To say Melinda was only eleven she was very good looking for her age and was very good with the boys. She could get a boyfriend very easy and was like the boy's favourite girl to go with. She was very confident and wasn't afraid to speck her mind.  
  
I turned my head round now to a sound of laughing coming from a group of very popular lads, who just happened to be Wyatt's mates. They, like Wyatt were very sporty people and whom all the girls dreamed of going out with. Everyone respected them and I mean everyone. They were the School's sports Athletes, and Wyatt was the best. You name any sport ever played, Wyatt was the best at it. He was just so perfect in everyway, whatever he did and all; it was perfect just like he was. The Twice Blessed Child.  
  
Unlike me of course, who just happened to be the odd ball who everyone seemed to ignore and my main aim in high school was to be invisible, since I was treated like that anyway. I had very little friends, actually I only had the one who's name was Marco and he was the biggest geek in my year.  
  
After watching Wyatt & his mates laughing at me bout something, which was properly my clothes, being all naffed up and old. I walked over to the corner of the grounds, where no-one ever came too, to join my mate, Marco who sat on the floor lost in a book about some confusing Science book going on bout unanswerable things about the Universe.  
  
'Hey Marco.' I said waving at him, as did a little jog towards him.  
  
He looked up, from behind his book with his brown eyes, locked behind a pair of glasses, that you wouldn't really wanted to been seen dead in. His face turned into a grin, the moment he recognised me, showing his yellow teeth and his metal braces. When he smiled, his cheeks went up like when a Hamsters storing food, and it gave him a rosy red look, which matched his bright red spots.  
  
'Hey Chris. Been along time, since I saw you man.' He said, jumping up and placing his book about the Universe smack down onto the floor. 'How've you been and all?' He smacked is arm round my shoulder.  
  
I was a little bit shocked by this even though I use to Marco being strange and doing strange things. 'I'm err, fine. Not looking forward much to this year, I guess'  
  
'Man, what are you talking about? This year is going to be great! We have the loads of tests and have double Science. This year totally Rocks!' He says with complete excitement, and quickly jumping back down into the corner and picks up his book once again.  
  
'Yeah double Science, great.' I said with sarcasm in his voice, which Marco hadn't picked up on. I just sat myself down next to him.  
  
'I've just got this new book from the Library about the Universe and it totally interesting and got the coolest stuff ever.'  
  
I known he now he was talking on bout what was going on in this book, but I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, and he was just talking to himself while I pretended to listen but was actually lost in though. Marco wasn't really my friend, though it looked like it to everyone else. Wyatt likes to wind me up about him, saying things like, 'You going out with your best friend, that four eyed creep.' Or 'What do you and that dewb actually call fun, sitting reading a book?' But the one that always gets to me was 'Hey Chris, you going out with spotty tonight to get yourself a girl. Oh wait, I remember who would want to be seen dead with you two?' That always made me angry and still did.  
  
Suddenly I was awaken out of my thoughts to be disturbed by the bell, and everyone heading towards the double doors leading into the great school. 

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was now sat, slumped on my desk in Form, bored with nothing to do. I was sat at the front of the class on the little table, by myself since no one ever sat next to me. I had no friends in Form cos my only friend was Marco and he was in a totally different Form to me. I sat leaning on my elbow and staring into space while everyone else were talking & chatting with there friends about what they had been been doing over Summer Break.  
  
I wasn't really paying any attention to my surrounding till I heard the classroom door open. Now usually it's just a Teacher, another member of staff or no-one of any interest and I never usually even bothered looking until today and what my eyes saw was unbelievable. I was staring at an Angel, an Angel send down from Heaven was walking into my class. My eyes were like popping out of my head and my jaw was flapped open and this was the first time I ever felt my life turn round. Maybe things were not so bad after all.

* * *

**Authors End Note:_ There it is. Lovely Chapter two, and don't complain it's short cos I like had very little time to write this in and well I'm going away on my Holidays, so I can't update for a while. Thank everyone who reviewed before, I love your reviews. Please make this girl happy and click that button down there that says, 'Submit Review' and I'll be very pleased with you.  
  
Now comes the big question: Who is this girl and is she this perfect Angel, Chris recognises her as? You will have to wait and see._**


	3. My Life's Big Turn Around

**Review Answers**

**DoRK47:_ I'm so glad you loved my story, and to make you happy I've updated soon. Well this is pretty late, but I've updated it eventually._ **

**Pink-Charmed-One: _No sorry sister, you can't be the Angel. Actually your no Angel and in your little heart you know it. Careful, my gun is very deadly and I could shoot at anytime. Glad you like my update and there will not be any Chris/Bianca action, YET. She has to actually notice him, first and your poor heart will get over the heart break, honest true. ARGH! Please, oh please don't use the anthame on me! I'll update, see I'm updating now, just please don't hurt me. :'(_**

**Evelyn Perry:_ Well I godda say, Evelyn you made a long review than last time, a really long review, phew! This is gonna take abit to write. Yes I know a month is along time without me, my adoring fans miss me too much, lol. Oh course you can borrow my beloved Melinda, anytime. I feel proud my character is in a story, don't count the part where I'm the prisoner. Yes you guessed right, the Angel was Bianca. No she's not an Angel to me but from Chris' point of view, yes. I'm sorry but your sister is a Phoenix, so I have to hate her, it's my job. No! No! No! No anthame! Please keep it away, I tell you away! Yes I do know who Christa is, since I'm so use to you by now and I'll keep my gob shut and won't say a dickey bird, I promise. Yes you slut, you did beat my long review and now I feel so sad. :'( Yes, yes of course you must read this story. This story rocks the lot, it's rules! Well I wish it did, anyway._**

**Princess Bryanna:_ Yes good guess it was Bianca. Yes, I think that was all you could say bout my story, I'll say no more on the subject._**

**Charlotte Fuller:_ What do you mean, 'Same Old Story?' I'm pretty lost, yet I don't understand a lot so I suppose that makes me stupid but anyway. Yes, I've updated see, see, see, if you look below you'll find the next chapter, yay! Oh god I'm happy now too! Celebrate good times come on! (starts dancing round the room)_**

**Bianca Perry:_ Yes like your sister, very clever. You guessed right, and what do you mean ew? I though of all people you would be proud to be Chris' Angel. I know I would be. Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt isn't even hot! You have some real bad taste and sorry Bianca goes with Chris ONLY. You godda be a Drew fan, Drew rocks the world. I don't like Chris/Bianca as a couple but I like writing the story for it. I would prefer for me to be Chris' girlfriend but it's never gonna happen now is it? Be nice to my big sister? I've never horrid to her {thinks} ok, maybe a little but I mean well. Honest & don't kill me for it._**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer: _I don't own little old Charmed, boo hoo hoo. Why, oh why did I end up with no Charmed? Why did God have to be so mean? {Cries} But I do own Drew because we are getting married and having a baby together, so yay to us!_**

**Authors Note: _Two thousands years later and I finally decide to update. Sorry I took so long, I've been away and then I've been suffering from an illness called 'Writers Block!' and now I'm fully recovered and well again and here to give you more of the story, that I know you've all been dieing to read._**

_**This part, which you are hopefully are about to read now consists of how Chris is falling in love with Bianca and if she notices him , blah, blah, blah. You get the point, and if you wanna know more, EASY! Just read on...{hint, hint}.**_

* * *

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. There right in front of me was an Angel and I though I was dreaming, I even managed to pinch myself but my eyes were still focused on her and they felt they were going to pop out of my head anytime.

Her face had to be carved by Angel's I though, because it looked so perfect. She had these soft brown eyes, which you could get lost in straight away and to hell I was lost in them. I noticed her smile was perfect as well. She had those perfect teeth that any girl dreams of but never got. Pearly white as they say and so straight and dazzling. I couldn't believe this girl was real.

I watched her as she shut the door behind her then turned to look at everyone in the class. Like me, all eyes were focused her except mine were the only ones popping out on my head. My gaze was suddenly disturbed when I heard the sound of whistling and laughing coming from the back of the class. I knew who it was, because like me, Wyatt & his mates shared the same Form. I turned to look at them and I saw, like me they had noticed this girl and had too taken a fancy to her.

I felt my world come crashing down in front of me. This beautiful girl, as beautiful as a white dove bird was beening whistled at by my Brother. My brother was the hottest guy in the school and it was obvious to me, she was going to go for him. No girl ever went for me, not even the ugly ones so what were the chances she would even notice me?

'Hey sweetheart. Come sit over here. I know this seat is dieing for you.' Wyatt said with a smug look on his face, and motioning to the seat next to him.

I knew it, I knew it straight away. My opportunity went right out the classroom window and Wyatt had got his girl. I felt so broken inside and just turned to look back at my desk, because I couldn't bear to look at Wyatt take the love of my life.

Why did Wyatt have to be so perfect? He got everything he ever wanted; friends, girls, respect, powers, people who love him and confidence. I would never be able to ask a girl over to me, I find it hard enough asking a teacher if I could borrow a pencil, and even then I go bright red.

'Is anyone sitting here?'

I looked up straight away to the voice of a girls, but it wasn't any old girl, it was the Angel who walked through the door. She was standing right in front of my desk, holding some books close to her chest. This had got to be a dream, and she wasn't talking to me.

I looked behind me but all there was a bunch of girls reading a magazine and giggling at all the funny picture of men with no clothes on, and they didn't seem to have paid attention what the pretty girl has said.

'Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?'

I turned back round to face her, since she wasn't talking to the girls behind me. It struck me that maybe she was talking to me. But because I had never talking to a girl before in my life, I cocked it up big time. I just went bright red and came out with the stupidest thing ever.

'Who? Me?'

That's it, I had blown it. Of course she was talking to me. Now she was going to think me a total creep and just walk away and never even talk to me again. I could have kicked myself for saying that and I felt so stupid.

But then I noticed she hadn't walked off and was still in front of my desk, and to my surprise she was giggling for some reason. What had I said or done to be so funny? Oh it properly had something to do with my red face.

'Yes you, silly. Who'd do you think I would be talking to?'

Her voice was so beautiful and girly like, and I could tell she had the voice of an angel. I bet she could even sing opera, not that I like opera or anything. I didn't know how to reply, I was lost for words but my mouth dropped open & started going up & down like a goldfish. Now I known she would walk away.

Yet she didn't. She stayed still and had put her hand to her mouth to stop her giggling to hard.

'Is anyone sitting here? May I ask.'

This time, I knew she was talking to me and this time I was going to answer and not make my mouth go up & down like a goldfish. She was actually talking to me and I wasn't going to mess this up now.

'No. No, this seats not taken.'

Yes, I had done it without messing it up. Yet I couldn't stop the redness of my face, and I knew I didn't need a mirror, cos I could feel my face had gone suddenly hotter than it had before.

'Is it ok, if I join you?'

Wow! I can't believe I just heard that. She actually wanted to sit down next to me, not Wyatt. For once in my life, someone wanted to sit next to me.

'Yeah. That...that would be nice.' I stuttered saying.

I could tell I was growing nervous now. My nerves even went up more when she threw me a smile and I felt my knees go weak and turn to jelly. I felt my heart feel so warm and I couldn't take my eyes off her still, even when she sat down next to me, and placed her books on my desk. Yes, my desk and I wanted to keep the books, because I would have something for me to remember her by.

She threw her glorious straight brown hair back and turned to look at me. She looked a pretty confident girl.

'My names Bianca by the way.' She said to me with a little smile and offering out her hand to me to shake.

'Em, my names...Chris...Chris Perry Halliwell.' I said almost forgetting my name.

I joined my hand to hers to shake and her touch was so soft, to send waves through my body. She had beautiful little hands. Inside my brain was going mad but outside all you could see was my little smile, which had appeared across my face.

'It's really nice to meet you, Chris. You seem a really nice lad.'

The little smile on my face increased now to a bigger one. She was talking to me and gave me a complement. But what did I say back? I didn't know her that well and I couldn't exactly start saying how wonderful she was, because I would properly freak her out, anyway I didn't even have the confidence for that.

'Thanks.' I replied

That's it I told myself. Just play it cool and don't rush into things with her. Just start off by asking some questions about her. But I did have a question in the back of my mind, which was bugging me like hell but I knew I shouldn't ask her. My better self though, took over and I blurted out, 'Why did you sit with me and not at the back with Wyatt?'

Bianca chuckled and looked down at her desk. She looked like she was nervous or something.

'I, em...see I sat here because I didn't want to sit with the lads at the back. They look total jerks and you had a spare seat and you were quiet, and didn't seem to be a jerk. And...em, I would like to get to know you.' She said and started to go red as well.

Wooh! I couldn't believe she had said that to me, and it was too much information for my brain to take. She though my brother, my perfect brother was a jerk and me, the freak of the year wasn't a total jerk and wanted to get to know me. I feel great and incredible inside. She hardly knew me and was already admitting this to me. I should say something nice back.

'Em, wow! I can't believe you said that to me. You picked me over my brother.' I said nervously.

I looked up into her intense eyes, and I saw she was looking back at me and smiling as well.

'He's your brother?'

I nodded. Maybe she was starting to have doubts bout me now, knowing I'm related to that jerk.

'God, you seem nothing like him. He's a total jerk and your really sweet. Why are surprised I sat here?'

I didn't know what to say. She didn't know nothing bout me being the Freak Of The School or nothing. That everyday here was a living nightmare and he was the most unpopular guy found and Wyatt was the School's Perfect Pupil. Yet she made me sound like I'm Mr. Popular and Wyatt was just some low-life walking round the school. I didn't know to tell her the truth or not, or act Mr. Cool. If that was even possible for me.

I just looked down at my feet and mumbled my reply 'Because no-one here likes me, and everyone thinks I'm a Freak, and Wyatt. Everybody loves Wyatt.'

Bianca just burst out laughing at this. I couldn't understand what was funny. I had told her the most nightmare of my life and she was laughing in my face about it.

'Everybody loves Wyatt. You godda be joking. All I see when I look at him his an over grown twat.'

My head shot up really face. I can't believe she found this funny. I was mad at her now, and I didn't see the Angel no more. My angry side of me spoke out fast.

'What do you see when you look at me then huh?! A Freak? A Dork? A lad you can walk all over?!'

The smile disappeared off Bianca's face. She hadn't expected me to lash out like that and she looks pretty shocked by it.

'I don't think that about you Chris.' She said downly.

'Then what do you think of me?!' I snapped back.

'I think you're a really sweet, nice lad. Your different to anyone I've ever met before.'

I feel gob-smacked and really stupid that I had just lashed at her and said those nasty things, when all she though of me were good, no brilliant things that no-one had ever said before. I looked down again feeling stupid but I gave her a pod-people's smile.

The moment was suddenly disturbed by the sound of the bell to first lesson. Around me I heard the sound of squeaking chairs and the sound of chatty people and doors opening. I picked my stuff up off the desk and Bianca picked her books up.

'I'll see you around Chris.'

Bianca started to walk around out the class, when she turned her head round and threw me a smile. I felt angels fly out my heart and love wash over me. I really liked this girl and she seemed to like me. I though to myself, then why I am I letting her walk away from me? Be a man for once Christopher Halliwell.

I ran after her as fast as my legs would carry me, clutching my books and dodging through all the crowds, crashing through a group of popular girls in the top year who were complaing about breaking a nail if they did P.E. I kept running, then I caught a glimpse of her hair waving to & fro as she walked towards her next class.

'Bianca!' I yelled as loud as I could through the noise filled corridors.

By the sound of my voice, she stopped and turned round to look at me. I caught up with her, but was gasping for breath. Running was my least favourite sport, and that was properly my fastest I've ever run.

'Hey.' She smiled at me, as though she was pleased to see me. 'What's the problem?'

Still gasping for my breath back, I replied.' Nothing, I just wanted to walk with to your next lesson.'

She showed me her lovely smile once more and I felt more confident now, then I had done this morning when I woke up.

'That will be nice. We could get to know each other more.'

So we set off to are next lesson, in conversation of course and talking all the way there. The whole time my heart had sprouted wings and was flying round my body. That day in my Form room will always be the one I would remember and how the day my life turned around for good.

* * *

**Authors End Note: _Well there it is people. Chapter 3 all done and dusted. I godda say this is longer than the last chapter I wrote, and I indeed really enjoyed writing this more as well. I couldn't stop typing; it was really amazing to see. I hope you people enjoyed the little romantic part in it, and I will plan on have more magic bits in of course but the two have to learn to get to know it's each first on normal turns. So feel really nice to me and write us a lovely review, that way I can continue you for my fans, hee, hee. Lol._**

_**On the next part you will see life away from school with Chris & Bianca but still on some normal terms unless I change my mind, of course. **_


	4. My Mom's HomeMade Cookies

**Review Answers**

**DrewFullerFan4Life: _Hey great name by the way, I totally agree with it. I take it you're a Drew fan too, just like me. I godda go read your stories. Thanks you think my story incredible, that has definitely made my day. I love Chris stories as well, I like nearly live off them. I know what you mean, I hated it when Chris died too, it was the worse day of my life and all now we have left are stories & pictures (very hot piccies of course} You want an update, so since you're a Drew Fan, I've updated just for you._**

**Evelyn Perry: _Oh look who it is, it's the slut from next door, lol. Hey back to you as well, and glad you like the story. Hey Mar, by the way just godda say hi even though you are properly not there now. I'm really happy Mar likes Drew but tell her one thing to keep her hands off the hot guy, cos he's mine! You laughed at my story? You found it funny, glad to entertain you. Oh yeah sorry bout the password thing, yeah it was me. I got really bored so I tried hacking into your account and just my luck I couldn't find your password out. Sorry I was just messing & bored. You caught me red handed. _**

**Bianca Perry: _Hey it's also you again too. I'm glad you liked the review I sent, but I had to tell you the story rocked. Feel free to update when your ready, your best time is when your bored, always works for me. You love my story & Drew, god you must like this story a lot then if you are comparing it with Drew Fuller. Hey, what's wrong with 'In The End'? I've been listening to it all day & I'm listening to it now & no-where near sick of it. The best part of it is when Bianca gets impaled on the table leg, hee, hee. Lol_**

**GgzDrewLover: _Well it's thee one & only Ggz. My little baby sister who was kind enough to write me a review, aww. I'm so glad you like my story and glad you think it rocks too, you made me happy & I've now got a smile across my face again. I have such wonderful fans, and you even like the writer. Wait! The writer of 'Truth Heart' is me! OMG, you like my writing! {Passes out} I'm so proud! Yeah listen up people, be nice or I'll send my big sister Evelyn on you!_**

**Mabel: _Yes, I totally agree Chris is hot, but to play his High School life no-one was interested in him and he was just a little squirt with no use what so ever. Poor Christopher :( Yeah I'm going to write that in late chapters or something on those lines. Wyatt will go after Bianca & try and take her from Chris, at any price. Yes, yes I am updating now to keep you happy._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I've got bad news for my fans. I'm sorry to have lied to you all these years and I think now is the time to admit the truth. I don't own the show, Charmed, neither it's Characters as well. All I own is a manky old toothbrush, some old chewed up gum, Melinda & this story. That's pretty much it._**

**Authors Note: _Good news! I've managed to update a day later after updating Chapter 3, which is very odd for me. Don't count the fact now, I'm really bored and have no-one on MSN Messenger to talk to, except Ggz but she is busy reading a story of someone else's. I've even got so bored that I decide to change my name again from 'Eternal Halfbreed Melinda' to 'Drew Fuller's Gurl'. Hey, what can I say? I'm hooked on the guy._**

_**Anyway in this next bit, it will be the end of Chris' first day and he will have come home from school and is in love and everything. Then Bianca comes round & then read the rest to find out, because if I tell you what happens, I'll be just giving the story away, now wouldn't I, then the fun would have gone out of it.**_

* * *

I walked through the door into the Manor, and all I could think of were the events of the day. Meeting Bianca, and spending all his day talking & getting to know her. My world felt so perfect and it was because I had met a perfect girl.

I shut the door behind me and leaned again it, looking up at the ceiling. One of those looks, you give when your in love and nothing else matters.

My eyes were lost in though picturing Bianca in mind. How she smiled at me and flicked her gorgeous long hair and how those soft eyes of hers, stared back into my green eyes.

My mouth was curved into the biggest smile, ever imagined in the human race. All that I felt inside was love, joy and happiness. Not like my life felt like this morning the moment I woke up & discovered what day is was. Oh no, then I felt scared, sad and lonely. But nothing could make me feel that anymore, no because now Bianca had stepped into my life.

I was suddenly brought back to Earth, by the sound of my Mother's voice. I turned to look at her and I saw her standing in the doorway between the dining room & the kitchen, holding a towel & a pan which she seemed to be drying. I seemed to have missed what she had said to me while I was lost in 'Love Land.'

I ran my hand down my face to wipe away my feeling for a few moments, and stick to reality.

'Em, sorry Mom. What did you say?'

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes at me. I got the hint, she saw me in my own little mixed up World or love life. She kept drying the pan in her, which staring at me with her intense brown eyes. I godda admit I always loved my Mom's eyes. They had some deep dark secret behind them & loving. Yet when we were Demon fighting, a fire burned in her eyes. I always though, pretty well of my Mom. Maybe because she was my favourite by far in the family to get along with. There were Aunt Phoebe & Aunt Paige, but Aunt Phoebe had moved to New York with her new husband & my cousin, Patience **_(Thanks for that Evelyn) _**with her new flash writing job & Paige was so mixed up in keeping magical kids under control at Magic School. Then there was Melinda & Wyatt. Melinda was cool, but wasn't one to talk too much, and she was too happy with her life, and well Wyatt, we were two totally different people, it was so hard to tell we were related or even brothers for the matter of fact. And then there was my Dad who was a total ass and who I didn't care about at all. Dad was never interested in me since he found out I was not as perfect as Wyatt. He was always interested in Wyatt & put him before me. I'm even surprised when he comes home (if he ever does come home) he remembers my name sometime.

'I said did you have a good day at school? But you seemed to be in a little World of your own.' Mom said.

I knew it now, Mom had figured my mood was different, because usually when I walk in from school I throw my bag on the floor, and run up to my room with a sad look on my face and now I was standing at the door still with the biggest smile on my face & lost on planet Zoggie.

'Err, yeah sorry bout that. I was a little lost.' I replied scratching the back of my neck outta irritation.

Mom raised her eyebrow at me. She had given me the little look she always gave me when she knew I was hiding something from her and she didn't have any details about. The only thing I could hide from her was the fact I hated school & how mean & what a stuck up pig Wyatt was & not the perfect brat.

'I see that. Did something happen at school?' She said placing her hands on her hips, holding the pan in one hand & the towel, which was now nearly touching the floor.

'Err, yeah.' I said not knowing how to reply.

Oops, I had said 'err' which was not good because I only answered like that when I was thinking up an excuse answer & not the real one.

'Well? Are you not going to tell me?' My Mom said smiling & hoping for some gossip. 'I never see my little boy come home happy from school. Not like this, so I take it something really good has happened today. You can tell me over making Cookies.'

My smile turned really big just like it had done this morning in Form. Making Cookies was my favourite thing next to Bianca. I could never resist them. My Mom cooked like a bomb and I loved her own recipe as well. Cookies were my favourite food ever.

I threw my bag down on the floor and ran over to my Mom, and we both headed into the Kitchen talking.

It got later that night and after spending ages in the Kitchen with Mom making Cookies and telling her everything bout my day & Bianca, I was sat in the lounge, munching on Mom's home-made Cookies, watching a show called, 'The O.C' bout this kid called Ryan who is a totally hot rebel who nearly gets sent to Jail from stealing a car, but ends up living in The Orange Country and moving in with a posh family & falling for a girl next door, who I had to admit was hot but I after today she was nothing compare with Bianca.

Wyatt orbed into the Lounge, but as usual I didn't see him since he'd decided to orb in right behind my chair, and as usual he decided to make me jump. He waved his arm, and the Cookie I was eating suddenly flew out my hands, upwards and into Wyatt's grasp. I looked up at him and give him a shocked evil look. Wyatt always picked on me & loved doing it too.

'Hey Wy, get your own Cookie!' I said trying to grab it off him, but since Wyatt was taller than me, he just lifted it above his head and laving me clear outta reach.

' I got my own Cookie.' He replied with a quick snigger and then taking a bite outta mine.

I turned round and just turned my attention back to the TV, instead of my annoying brother. I had actually missed the best part since Wyatt had came. I had missed the big fight and now all I could watch were people wiping away bloody noses and caring over their black eyes.

After finishing his Cookie and leaning on the back of my chair, stood up hit me on the head and throw himself full out on the comfy couch. I knew he had come to be a pain & annoy me and I had proved my point correct after five minutes and he started complaing.

'Is this all there is on?' He started wailing loudly. 'Why do you always have to watch crap, Chris?'  
  
I was about to answer him a really rude reply, but I was stopped by the sound of the doorbell. More of a lifesaver actually because Wyatt would have killed me if I'd said it.

'I'll get it' Wyatt said jumping over the arm of the chair. 'Because I don't expect it to be any of your friends, well none of your real friends anyway.'

He ran out the lounge laughing and I just stuck my middle finger up at him behind his back. I may not be as popular or perfect as him, or even mean but I still knew some very insulting words with my fingers.

I heard the sound of chatting at the door. It was obviously someone Wyatt knew. Properly one of his mates till I heard the 'I'm not coming to see you' and then I realised he was talking to a girl. A girl I recognised the voice of. I then heard, 'I've come to see Chris.' And then it struck me who it was. It was the Angel Bianca was at my front door asking for me.

I jumped up quickly & headed to the door to see Wyatt leaning against it, trying very hard to flirt with her since he had his 'gorgeous' smile on and a pissed off Bianca, who didn't seem at all interested and just give him a really evil look.

When she saw me appear behind him however. Her evil look turned into her warm smile, and I saw her eyes light up.

'Chris! There you are!' She said warmly to me, and stepped closer to the door and shunting Wyatt away so she could see me.

'Hey Bianca. What are you doing here?' I said replying with a smile. It's not I wasn't happy to see her, cos hell I was.

She looked really different than she had done this morning. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and two pieces of hair hanging down the front. It made her look older and really bonnier. I also noticed she couldn't stop smiling at me either.

'I came to see you of course.'

My heart was doing summer-salts all over again. I felt like my body could defy gravity and float away like a balloon.

Being lost in my own World, I was brought back to it in the worse way I could imagine. Wyatt was still stood at the door, or had been just before he orbed out right in front of Bianca & me. My mouth dropped to the floor, but my eyes couldn't turn to look at Bianca to see her reaction. Wyatt had used magic in front of a complete stranger who was now going to freak out & run for her life or start asking mega big questions. Wyatt had blown our cover!

* * *

**Authors End Note: _Ok, that ending to the chapter actually changed than what I had originally planned on, though what I want to write will actually appear in another chapter. Sorry bout that but it had something to do with the fact it's 10pm at night, I'm tired and I shouldn't actually be on the comp now, so I don't want to get myself in trouble, ssshhh don't tell a soul, lol. I'm also sorry for this chapter being quit short as well. Please don't kill me, or you might regret it. Kill Wyatt instead because he's being horrid to poor Chris & has just exposed magic. Oh yeah, reviews people. I love reviews {hint, hint}_**

_**In the next half, I'm planning (I said planning so things could change) on having Chris see how Bianca reacts to what she has just seen...you better wait for more because I can say no-more. **_


	5. My ReMeeting

**Review Answers**

**Mabel: _Yeah Wyatt is the jerk, just how I created him. I suppose that is how he would feel being Mr.Popular, then his little brother 'stole' his girl from him; his aim is to get her back. No, I don't blame her either, Chris is hot. Glad it's staring to excite someone and I'm now going to update for you._**

**Julie Windred: _Hi back to you too. Yes that was only my 4th chapter and sorry but I'm no-where near the end yet, honey, sorry to say. Yes something is going to happen between Chris/Bianca because they were getting engaged at one point in the later future. Yeah me not a great big fan of Bianca neither, but that might have something to do with her being Chris' girlfriend. Am I living in the moment? Cool. I'm glad you like how I know my characters so well and thanks for the 'you go girl'_**

**GgztheDrewLuver: _Hey little sissy, yes I did ask you to write a review for me and thank you for that, you made me happy. I'm so glad you though the last chapter rocked, I'm so proud of you saying that to me. I feel good now :D Yes, I'm just starting writing the next chapter for you. Yeah everyone, just like she said she is my little squirt of a sister. You recommend my story to others! I'm even happier than before, oh yeah I'm so good. Of course you can write a long review, easy just ramble, that is the key. Me & Evey have a competition to write the longest, and at the minute I think I'm winning. _**

**Charlotte Fuller: _Yay, you like my chapters! {Cheers} True, you don't see a lot of fics how Chris/Bianca met, but here is one for you & you seem to be enjoying this as well. Not a big fan of Bianca, me neither, she got Chris & I didn't. :'( Chris reminds you of Harry Potter! Well, that is a new one, defiantly a new one. Hm, wonder why? Yep, updating now at your very command, I agree we need more Chris. Yes Wyatt is the jerk in this story, so thank you for noticing. You're the second person to notice that._**

* * *

**Disclaimer_ I own Charmed, I own Drew Fuller, I own the World & I'm Queen of the World and you must all bow down at my feet. Ok, sorry I'm not Queen and I don't own the World neither. Charmed is owned by Brad Kern and Drew Fuller is owned by Sarah Carter :'( So here you go people, I own nothing, but I fooled you for like 5 seconds._**

**Authors Note: _Finally after being so bored and writing up all my mail, I decided to update & write the next chapter, for the brilliant Drew Fans out there. Yeah, I think you can tell I'm pretty bored here and waiting for someone to come online aka Evey. Which should be half an hour from now, but till then I'll write this chapter or most of it._**

_**This next bit you will see how Bianca is going to react to seeing Wyatt orb out. This should be a good one to write, and there is a little surprise in there somewhere. Well, you'll have to read, cos I'm not going to say anything.**_

* * *

My heart was racing now, and I still couldn't look at Bianca, all my eyes were doing was looking at the spot where Wyatt once stood before her orbed out & exposed magic to Bianca.

She had ran off yet or even said anything. How was I going to explain all this to her? I was magical and now I was gonna to fit under the category 'Freak' easierly.

I turned my eyes to look at Bianca, but to my surprised she didn't seemed shocked. She was just standing there staring at the spot, like I was. But not like her eyes were popping out in shock or her face was as white as a ghost. She looked perfectly carm, which confused me. She had just seen Wyatt disappear in a swirl of orbs and she was carm as a cucumber. My face just turned to a very confused look.

She had noticed me watching her, and she turned her eyes towards me & smiled, showing her pearly white teeth to me.

'What? You look really confused.' She said still holding her smile.

Yes, yes I was confused and she didn't know the half of it. I was confused, she wasn't freaked out. I would have actually preferred it if she freaked out, because how she was acting now scared me even more than her going completely mad. How could she be so carm?

I tried to turn my confused look, away but all it did was turn into a frown. I didn't know how to reply, I couldn't exactly tell her what she'd just seen.

'I...em...I...see...em...I though you...em...Wyatt...I...you...em' I just stuttered my words and didn't know what to say.

Bianca started laughing again, and she places one hand against the porch wall, to stop herself falling over from laughing.

I didn't know how to react; only I felt was embarrassed and started going red, tomato red. I tried to also keep myself, cool so I leaned against the doorframe with my arms folded and my face turned into a smile.

One thing about meeting Bianca was, my confidence had grown under one day and I felt less carmer bout things. Usual I would go red and shut the door, hiding from making a total prick of myself. Yet I felt quite comfy to laugh it off in front of Bianca.

'Yeah, I guess I got lost for words there.' I said still smiling at her.

I watched her as she straitened up and stopped laughing and just held the smile. We were just staring at each other, for like a long awkward silence. I felt lost in her brown eyes and I noticed she was staring into mine, and a little spark had appeared in her eyes that wasn't there before. Her face had come over a lot softer and sweet then it already was.

My emotions were racing now, and my hormones were doing over time, I was like a boiling inside over powering with steam, and felt like it was going to blow any moment. I could feel the chemical reaction brewing between us.

Suddenly, I came to my senses and shook my head to stop the moment building up. I gave a little muffled laugh, and looked down at the floor. I felt really embarrassed.

I looked back up and saw she has moved forwards towards me and was looking into my eyes still, holding her smile. It's like I could feel her emotions, because she was so close to me face. I knew what I should do and my body was forcing me to do it, but my weaker side was resisting.

She moved a little closer to me now, so her nose was almost touching mine. I swear I could have kissed her, cos my emotions were now boiling over to an extreme power.

Bianca then said something, sweetly & flirty to me. 'You still lost for words.'

I knew it the moment I said that, I couldn't resist no more. I leaned in slowly to kiss her, and she didn't pull back and leaned in as well and I felt so in love and my eyes shut when my lips nearly touched hers Mom, appeared at the door. We both jumped back from one another, looking really embarrassed.

'Hey Chris. I was just coming to see who was at the door.' Mom said cheerily, then she noticed Bianca stood there. She had her hands in her pocket and was looking at the floor. She seemed pretty shy to me.

'Em Mom this is Bianca.' I said pointing to the Angel 'Bianca this is my Mom.' I said now turning my hand to point to her.

I was stuck in the middle of these too and they both smiled at each other, and Bianca gave a little 'hello' wave.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Halliwell' she said shyly.

I couldn't believe Bianca was shy. She never seemed shy round me and I had only met her this morning, though I knew quite a lot about her.

Mom folded her arms and smiled, because by the look on her face she seemed pretty pleased to see Bianca. I just hope she didn't say anything embarrassing of what I'd told her before.

'So your Bianca. Chris has told me a lot about you.' Mom said.

I looked at Bianca, who was turning a pinkie red colour and I knew she was becoming shy, properly. She looked at me with her sweet little smile, but then the little shyness ran away.

'He has as he?' Bianca's eyes turned to look at mine and I felt me the one becoming shy. 'He never told me that.'

I really felt stuck in the middle now. Mom was dropping hints I'd liked her and Bianca found it entertainment. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my life.

'Chris is really shy round girls. Till he met you of course. He couldn't help talking to me bout your day together.'

I felt my ears going red now as well as my face. Bianca was laughing, but in a nice way because she never knew any of this.

'Err, Mom I think that's enough now. I think you should go back to the Kitchen and finish up, doing whatever you were doing.' I said trying to push her inside.

'I haven't got anything to do.' Mom said looking at me confused.

I gave her a look as in; I'm trying to get rid of her, because I was. My Mom, in front of the girl of my dreams, was embarrassing the last thing I needed. She had ruined my moment of getting a kiss as well. I think she got the hint, I dropped cos she nodded her head in agreement.

'Oh yes, now I remember. I have that thing to do, in the Kitchen. I better get going. See you later Bianca.' My Mom said turning round to leave.

Bianca put her hand up to wave goodbye. 'Later, Miss Halliwell.'

I sighed; glad that was over. My Mom definitely knew how to show me up in front of a girl, never mind my first girl. I leaned against the doorframe again.

'Glad that's over with.' I said.

Bianca gave a confused look to me. 'Glad what's over with?'

I smiled at her, replying, 'You having to meet my embarrassing Mom.'

Bianca laughed, and it rang through my ears like a pleasant sound of heaven. I loved the sound of her laugh; it had the sound of great goodness and of singing birds. I smiled even more, and I felt the chemicals building up inside again. I had to stop this feeling, and I had just realised we had been still stood on the porch for ages.

'Em, do you wanna come in for a while?' I said nervously.

Bianca's face lit up before my very eyes and her eyes got that sparkle in them again.

'I would love to, thank you.' She replied smiling at me.

It was quite a while later, and I was sat in the Attic on my own, on the couch and sat layed back and had my legs apart and my arms dangling in between. Bianca had just nipped to the bathroom and I was just lost in though all over again.

I loved spending time with her; it was just so great. She seemed so happy to be under the same roof as me, and she seemed pretty amazed by the house as well. Before coming up to the Attic, I had given her a grand tour of the house, and she kept saying 'How much she loved it' and 'how beautiful it was to live in such a great place.'

After that I had taken her to my room, nearly avoiding bumping into Wyatt and she loved my music I listened to as well. Which was crazy because I didn't have any good music just old tracks by artists like 'Meat Loaf' and 'The Beatles'.

Wyatt had all the great music. He always had the latest heavy metal stuff and he had an electric guitar and full surround sound stereo player, so you feel the vibration when he played it even in the basement. Wyatt had been given this on his 13th birthday from Dad, but all I got was a card, just like every birthday.

I was lost in my thoughts bout my past, my bad past when it was suddenly disturbed by a Demon shimmering in. I jumped up quickly off the couch, turning to look at this beast in front of me. He was bright red with white fangs, which stuck, out his mouth and you could make out the bloodstain on them and dripping off the fangs were slaver and gunk, which dripping onto the Attic's wooden floor. He didn't look too nice a Demon to be messing with.

He generated a fireball in his left hand and threw it at me, and I was just clear lucky to dodge it, by ducking. The fireball hit the side of the Attic roof, leaving a scorch mark on the wood.

I flicked my wrist, trying to send him flying but because he was twice as big as me and powerful, my power was nothing against him and it made him stumble backwards a little, and then I knew I was in trouble. My powers were no use against him.

He gave an evil smile to me, after nearly stumbling over and he showed me more of his little fangs, and I swallowed. He generated another fireball and threw it towards me again. I wasn't quick enough to duck this time, so I dived to the floor, but the fireball caught my leg.

'Arghh!' I yelled as hit the floor really hard and I screamed out in great pain. I could feel the pain from my leg, running through my body like vibrations. I grabbed my leg, but couldn't look at it because I was cringing from the pain. My hands felt wet the moment they touched my legs, and I managed to lift my head up to see my pants were drained with blood.

I then heard the evil laugh of the Demon run through my ears and my head turned to look at him. I was in mega trouble now. I was wounded, I couldn't orb out & there was a Demon stood over me, ready to kill me and there was no one here to help me.

The Demon took one step towards me and generated another fireball in his hand and I had no escape this time. I was gonna have to be prepared for the worse.

The fireball was about to be sent at me, when an energy ball hit his arm, causing him to close his hand and the fireball to disappear. He looked pretty mad bout this and looked in the direction of where the energy ball came from. I turned my head too and my face turned shocked. There stood in the doorway was Bianca, holding an energy ball and I could make out a red symbol on her arm. This Bianca was different to one I had met today, because now a fire was burning in her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: _There you go peeps. Chapter 5 all finished up and done now. It actually took me 2 hours to write this and I'm still pretty bored because it's 2 hour later, and Evey still hasn't come online to talk to me. Actually, no-one has, and that means I have no friends :'( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cos it was fun to write and it's pretty long as well. Longer than I had expected it to be. The secret is out now about Bianca and I know you want to know what happens next, so please be nice to me and give up a little bit of time to write me a review. Do it for Drew, lol._**

_**Next you will see what is going to happen with the Demon. Who Bianca really? Will the Demon kill Chris or will he live? You'll have to find out in the next chapter**_


	6. My Magical Discovery

**Review Answers**

**DrewFullerFan4Life: _Wow! Great react! You want more, well here is more for you. By the way, the name rocks. :D_**

**Evelyn Perry: _Hi big sissy! You never say hi to me anymore :'( I feel sad now. Thanks, you though my chapter was good and about that story, haven't read it yet, but I will in time, I read/review quite a lot now._**

**Charlotte Fuller: _Hi! It's you again! Waves Yay! I godda a 'Yay!' me happy now and you like my chapter, yes I'm over the moon now. I like the relationship too, though it hasn't properly started YET. True, I godda agree on the Harry Potter thingy, like a little, just on the 'Freak' part, but the rest I sorry disagree with. Chris is hot & Harry isn't. Weird, no more a case of 'Drew Fuller Madness' which there is no cure for. I know 'Do it for Drew', you just can't resist it._**

**Bianca Perry: _Mar! How nice to see you again. Yes the kick ass 14 years old Bianca and I pretty like her as well. I can picture her in kick ass mode; it's funny. Yeah, about the story, I left who I wanted as my lover in my review. _**

**Ilovedrew88: _My story is awesome, oh my god thank you for that, I feel really please now. I love Chris centred stories too, there no good without Chris as the main entertainment ;-) I'm starting to like Bianca, I don't know why everyone hates her, but that's your opinion. The sexy beast Chris is already mine, because we are getting married. Look at my big diamond ring waves ring in air_**

**Michal: _You Freak! Lol, only joking mate. I like Bianca stories or there growing on me, though I've hardly read any where she dies, but that doesn't bother me. (Sorry Evey & Bianca)_**

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer_ As much as I'm really popular with Drew Fans and friends it kills me to say, I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters, or it's credits. Well don't count the reviews for this story; they are kind of my credits. You get the drift of me not owning it or them in this case. _**

**Authors Note: _Ok, after dodging updating my story for a while because I wasn't in the mood, I was finally bugged by Charlotte to update. So thank her for making me do this. Ok, plus I'm also bored. :D_**

_**This next bit you will see about Bianca identity and everything and laa dee daa, just read on to find out more.**_

* * *

I couldn't help staring at what I was seeing before my very eyes. There in stood in my Attic doorway was Bianca, holding an energy ball and having a deep fire burning in her eyes. But that wasn't nearly as surprising as the fact she had powers. But not any type of powers, but energy balls, the sign of a Demonic power. I couldn't believe it, and my mouth dropped open. Bianca was the enemy, a Demon in flesh. My Angel was a Demon in disguise.

Buy wait! She was now throwing continuous energy balls at him, making him stumble backwards and trying to defend them off by shielding himself with his arms, but the speed of the energy balls were too much for him, and he collapsed over a chest of drawers, crashing threw them.

I looked over at the stop where the Demon laid groaning and trying to get up, and then I turned my head around to look at Bianca. She was staring at me smiling, and I could see her old self in her once more.

She ran over to my side and looked me over. I was still staring at her in shock. How could she have Demonic powers, yet she still just saved me from a Demon?

She looked at me with concern. 'Are you ok?'

I didn't know how to reply. Even though it was pretty obvious to say I was hurt and needed help, I had more important questions running round my mind, like about her. But I answer the proper question, since I take it she knows about magic.  
  
'Yeah I'm ok.' I sit up, but wince a little from my leg, though I act a man around Bianca and don't show it. 'I've just hurt me leg, it's nothing much.' I said pointing at my lovely great red patch, which has now stained my trouser leg.

Her face turned really shocked, when she saw my gash on my leg. I had to admit it was painful, but I wasn't going to let Bianca know that. I was going to make out, I got blooding wounds all the time and it was nothing.

'Oh my god, your hurt! Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't here! I could stopped this happening and then you wouldn't be hurt! Oh this is my entire fault!' She said kept shaking her head.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could this be her fault? She just saved my life and how could she even know I was going to be attacked by a Demon? Wait, how did she know I had magic?

I knew I had to ask her this question, because I needed to clear the air between us and make sense what was going on here.

'Em, Bianca.' I said nervously. I didn't know why I was nervous. Properly if I said something bad the flames will appear in her eyes and she'll summon an energy ball and throw it at me, burning me alive.

She looked up into my eyes. She was now bent down next to me as I was sat up. She fluttered her eyelashes at me, in what seemed a very flirty way.

'Yes Chris.'  
  
How she was looking at me now, made me extremely nervous for some reason and made me forget what I was going to ask her. Yet it seemed to make my body go numb and lose all feeling all over again. Oh no, not again, I was getting lost in my emotions again. I shook my head to remove these annoying emotions in front of me.

'Em, how did you know I had magic?' I said nervously.

I watched as Bianca's eyes moved from our eye contact to staring at the wooden Attic floor. She starting drawing in the floor with her finger, and I got the fact I had just asked her an awkward question, but she still managed to reply.

'Well because.' She looked back up at me once more with those brown eyes of hers. 'You're a Halliwell. Every magical being or creature knows about the Halliwell's being the most powerful beings ever, The Charmed Ones. I knew who you were the moment you told me your name.' She replied to my question.

It just struck me then how famous my family & me really were. God it wouldn't surprise me that any person who wasn't a witch or something like that didn't recognise me. The Power Of Three or the Charmed Ones were the most powerful good to walk the whole planet. Everyone so tried to kill us for that, to prove there great though it has never been done, but once. When the Demon Shax killed my Aunt Prue sixteen years ago. But that's a different story.

'Em wow! I never knew we were so famous to the magical world.' I said shocked.

Bianca gave a little giggle.

'Really? My family has known about you since the beginning of your families Wicca times.' She replied smartly back.

I looked at her. She was now holding a smug smile, then she brushed her hand through her ponytail at the back, and then the image on her arm once more flashed to my very eyes.

'What's that?' I said pointing to the red bird-like symbol upon her wrist.

She turned her head to look at her arm, frowning at the sigh of it then looking back at me once more. She seemed to have a habit of making eye contact with me when she was talking. Not like I had anything against it or anything, because I found it really relaxing.

'Oh that. That is a sign of a Phoenix. Who I am. That's what I am, a Phoenix.' Bianca replied.

I gave a confused look. 'A Phoenix? Is that a golden bird who lays eggs?'

What I had just said caused Bianca to burst out laughing, and I didn't really get the funny part of it. A Phoenix was a golden bird who lay eggs, or what I had heard. Guess I was wrong. I just gave a little smile as my reply.

'No silly. That is the bird Phoenix. I'm talking about the magical Phoenix.'

I still looked pretty confused and I was. I always knew the Phoenix was a magical, a magical bird. Bianca just sighed.

'Do you ever read the Book Of Shadows? Phoenix's are in it. We are hired killing assigns.' Bianca said.

My face goes shocked. She was a hired killing assign! She was going to kill me. I tried to back away from her and she could tell by the fear of my face and she giggled.

'Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. A Phoenix can be either good or evil. I'm the good one.' Bianca said reassuring me and places a hand on my shoulder. 'I'm not going to be killing you anytime soon.'

I smiled as my reply. Finding it a great relief that I was going to be killed by the girl of my dreams, well not now anyways. I was safe for now. I was going to live another day.

'Hey why don't we go get some help for your leg.' She smiles at me. 'Then maybe we can go back to enjoying our afternoon together.'

I smiled and looked back up at Bianca. She took hold of my hand, her little warm hand in my cold big hand and she pulled me up to my feet. I could feel my left leg was definitely weaker than the other.

'Do you need some helping walking?' Bianca said trying to balance me.

'No. No. I'm fine. I can walk.' I said back to her, trying to reassure her even though it was a big fat lie. I couldn't walk very well with just one good leg.

'Ok, but if you fall not my fault.' She replied with a little flirty smile to me, and then started walking towards the door. 'Come on.'

I smiled staring at the back of her. Washing her hips sway from side to side with her nice ass with it and her ponytail moving with the beat of her walk.

I started limping after her, in great pain though trying very hard to hide it. I was going to be the strong one here; I was going to prove I could stand anything.

'Do you need help with your limping?' Bianca said turning round but the moment I saw her face it turned to a massive look of shock. 'Chris look out!'

I didn't know what she meant or was going on about and next thing I felt was something digging into my side. My body turned numb all over and my face turned to a shocked look. I could breath or anything or even scream. I felt the object be remove from my stomach and my body losing all feeling and life. I could have collapsed to the floor but a had a massive arm round me and next minute I felt my world become fuzzy as I got the end sensation of shimmering.

I could hear a voice in the background as I felt myself and my body fading away.

'Chris!'

* * *

**Authors End Note: _There you go Drew fans, an evil cliffy. I think it's pretty obvious what has just happened there and I would say that is very, very evil but very exciting. Oh poor Chris. There is only one way to save him and that is if you review. Every review, makes his chance of living longer or you can not bother reviewing and I'll let Chris die. I'll be evil. Maaawwhhhaaaaa!!!_**

_**Ok, next you'll see what happens to our little hot hero, I'm not saying no more. You'll have to wait till the next Chappie for that.**_


	7. My Fear & Pain

**Review Answers**

**DrewFullerFan4Life: _Wow! I kept you in suspense, I must be good then. Aww, poor Chris...if you like torturing, you are going to see more. Read on and find out. : D_**

**Charlotte Fuller: _Hee, he I'm so evil and proud of it, and I can end the chapter likes that well because, I'm EVIL! The ultimate weapon...OH MY GOD! How can you say that? It's so weakening me to update. Yeah I wouldn't really want to kill Drew, and even if I did I don't want to die neither. Yes, yes, yes I want Drew so badly. Wait, I already own Drew, ha! :D_**

**Zoned-out:_ Yes sir, I'll take your order and won't kill Chris! :)_**

**GgztheDrewLuver:_ Heya, it's my little Squirt again. Yes I updated the chapter and thanks for the complement; it was sweet and made me smile. Shame, I love long review even if they are just about ramble._**

**_Ilovedrew88_:_ Yes I am updating this story, like right after I've finished writing my review replies and HOPEFULLY Chris won't die._**

**ChrisBianca:_ Thanks, glad you like my story. I'm updating now!_**

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer_ I don't own Charmed, Drew or anything else to do with famous or a lot of money. You've heard all this before like in EVERY story, you think people would get the point. Well anyway, GET THE POINT! Hee, hee sorry._**

**Authors Note: _I have news for you. I'm updating this story for three reasons. One, people kept bugging me to update You all shall remain nameless, two, I'm so bored and have nothing to do and three, I'm downloading some music and can't be bothered sitting around waiting for it to download. I suppose this is better than doing homework. _**

_**This next bit you see how our little gorgeous hero is doing after being stabbed and stolen away by the ugly Demon. Think about poor Bianca as well. Why am I telling you this? You should be on the edge of your seats, wondering. So, go read ahead, if you have sense. Not like me, I'm stupid :P **_

* * *

I couldn't remember really much after that event. If you didn't catch on I was stabbed by the evil Demon, and my brain went dead from all though or feeling. All I could remember was the faint voice in the distance, which I think resembled Bianca's and the strange sensation of shimmering away from my home. Everything after that is a complete blur, I was properly unconscious for along while.

I remember waking up, well more of a dazed/blurry feeling and I could make out the weird pattern-like texture of the dark cave walls above me, though it looked more like a crossword puzzle.

When my eyes were use to be wide awake again, I realised how dark and dismal the cave was with it's damp walls and little corners which had properly never seen a speck of light in it's whole life.

I turned my head to see side, and I felt a great pain in my neck, properly to do with stiffness from being down here so long. It struck me actually how long have I been down here?

I started breathing deeply and by god it hurt. I could feel the massive pain in the right of my side, weakening me with every breath I took. My face was covered in a shower of sweat, from the sensation of being near deaths door. I felt sticky and uncomfortable and really irritated. As if being in pain and the fear of death wasn't enough, they add the sweating feeling.

I placed both my hands on the floor, and with great strength pulled myself upward part of my body up so I was sitting up. I stared at my blooded up t-shirt with its little red patch which underneath laid my wound. This was all I needed, two wounds in the same day.

My arms suddenly gave way and I fell backwards so once again I was lying down again but this time I felt in more pain and weaker. I felt this great weakness washing over me, making all my muscles numb and lifeless till they all finally stopped leaving me, suffering in pain and counting down slowly with ever breath, my moment when my life was going to quickly-stop!

I shut my eyes, still breathing rapidly and all I wanted to do was think away the pain. The feeling of death and being alone and scared.

What was going through my mind at the moment was one thing only, Bianca. That I was never going to see the best thing that ever happened to me again. I didn't even know where she was now, but if her plan was to save me, she has better hurry soon because I couldn't hold back this sleepy feeling for much longer.

A started turning my thoughts to thinking how pretty Bianca was and what she would be like in another ten years. I could picture this girl with pale red-brown hair to her waist, with her deep caramel eyes and her soft pale dove skin, wearing a red button top, with a white mini skirt to show off her sexy legs and pale red knee-boots. I sighed, lost in my world.

That didn't last long as I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shimmering and grunting. I turned my head slightly and saw the big ugly brut who stabbed me.

He was dribbling goo off his long killer fangs and was messing around with something on his scales that were bugging him, like an annoying little itch. He didn't seem to have noticed that I was lying on the cave floor, which I forgot to point out was also freezing cold. I started breathing deeply while keeping my eyes on the Demon. He then turned his evil eyes to look at me.

I felt my body froze, my eyes widened and the breath was stole from my lungs, while we held this permant eye contact without blinking. My dull green eyes staring in his black little pupils, which contained pure evil.

He gave an evil laugh, which sent a shiver down my spine and turned my body more numb than it already was. I watched as he rubbed his giant clawed hands together and hiding behind them his evil smile of joy.

'Look what we have here.' His deep voice boomed through the cave, loud enough to wake the dead. It also gave me the creeps. 'A poor witch, no more. What's the matter little worm, scared?'

Hell yes, I was petrified and I had right to be. I had a great evil in front of me, which I couldn't escape; I had never been in a situation like this before. I was wounded and weak and for the first time in my life ever, I felt that no-one was going to save me, and that my life was going to end here. This was my last day of life, my last hour to breath, and my last minute to live.

* * *

**Authors End Note: _There you go all done and dusted and what I call very evil. You don't know what's going to happen next thing, what do you call it...oh yeah an evil cliffy, hee, hee. Sorry this is abit shorter than a few of my last chapters, I just couldn't write a lot and I didn't want to be giving the WHOLE game/story away to you now do you. Now, if you review I could let's see let you in on more of the story, if you're lucky and be good. :D_**

_**The next bit you will see Chris' final hours...minutes...seconds...of his life.**_


	8. My Last Breath

**Review Answers**

**CaliforniaChick: _Hm, I now that would be telling if he lives or dies. You'll just have to wait and read on. I love being evil!! :D_**

**GgztheDrewLuver: _Thanks, glad you like the chapter and I promise I am updating, or as fast as I can anyway. See, if you guessed correctly what happens. _**

**Ilovedrew88: _Oh I saw agree someone must save him, but whom? Glad you want more, I can give you more._**

**Zoned-out: _Sorry didn't you were a girl. I'm bored now and therefore updating, now about the Bianca saving Chris thing it's a good idea, or suggestion. But I'm not answering the question. _**

**Buffgirl: _Glad you like the chapter, thought I can't promise if I don't kill Chris thought, you'll just have to wait and see. :D_**

**Charlotte Fuller: _Yeah I knows if I kill your beloved Chris, sorry Bianca's beloved Chris you'll kill me. I'm too young to die!!! Aww, it was sad...did I make you cry? :'( And I can easy do that, it's me! :D I'm so evil and so proud of it. No! I'll be nice to Chris I promise, I need the next chapters of your story, I can't not know what happens next. That's just... plain EVIL! Lol._**

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer_ Yawn I don't own Charmed, Yawn or Drew Yawn or any of the other characters at the matter of fact. Yawn Just the ugly fireball killing Demon dude Got the name of Evey, thanks bud_**

**Authors Note: _Brrr, it's so cold here like 7C, it's too cold...hurts my hands. Sorry, I'm just trying to update in freezing cold weather, I'm even sat here typing with my gloves on. Yeah, I'm sad. I'm also bored and have been threatened to update by Charlotte Fuller or it's my head. :D lol. _**

_**As you guys all know I ended the last bit VERY evilly and going to make me chapter, more, how do you say it...happier in a way and gloomy in another. Lets say no more and let you read on. Just being my evil, cunning self. :D Evil smile**_

* * *

Those eyes, I remember those eyes so easierly. Eyes, none more over than the Devils himself. Black, with no life and as dark as the night sky, only hiding the feeling of pain, anger and the joy of killing others. Those eyes turned into a fiery motion, of red & orange when their evilness was released, along with the howling evil laugh. These were the dreaded eyes...

These black pupils of evil were watching me, watching me while I lay on the ground wounded and all I could feel was those eyes on me, looking at me and I could feel the evilness they possessed, washing over my body like sound waves.

I couldn't force myself to turn look at those eyes, they were like looking into the dark pitches of Hell, with no escape to it. I kept my head tilted to one side, the opposite side, to the evil that was watching me. I knew looking at them was enough to make my body freeze, my breath stop and kill me.

It was strange, thinking back now. I was this big Geek in High School with just one 'friend' called Michael, and no one noticed me or even knew my name. Then next minute, I have the pretty new popular girl talking to me and finding out she's a magical being like me too, a Phoenix. Then I get stabbed and are living in between deaths door and pure evil.

I was this Geek, who thought magical creatures everyday, while the rest of the World enjoyed their normal lives. Normal fourteen-year-old teenagers my age were out hanging round town, having fights, smoking and getting drunk, while there is me here just been stabbed by a Demon and fighting for my life. It seemed ironic.

I heard the sound of great stomping, stomping, which was getting closer and closer to me with every step, followed by a great figure towering over me, blocking out any means of light in the cave. I was in darkness, and I couldn't force myself to look up.

I knew what was there, the Demon. I felt his breath on my neck, and the sound of his deep breathing in my ears. I could taste his sweat on his face in my mouth and could smell his body odour up my nose, which smelt like something that had died. I was petrified what was going to happen next. I needed help and now.

I felt his great claw like hands, grab my shirt and turn me over, the pain of my wound was now incredible, and I couldn't hide looking away from this brut no longer. I looked up and my eyes filled with fear, for now in his hand once again, he held an anthame. I didn't know what to do, my body froze.

'What is this? This little maggot is scared!' He starts giving his evil booming laugh again. 'Aww, is the baby scared...ha!'

I started quivering with fear; I knew I was in for it. I knew what was going to happen next. That anthame was going to be plunged into my stomach again and I couldn't stand the pain. It nearly killed me last time; the tremor of this would surely kill me.

I then started running it over in my mind. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. I mean, no one was obviously going to come save me anytime soon and the second stab will be quicker and should kill me instantly, taking away all my pain and giving me the chance to move on to a better place.

While this feeling was starting to cloud my mind, another was also. Another feeling called Bianca. I wanted to see her again, because I knew now in my heart I really liked her and I think she likes me, well as friends anyway. I wanted to feel the warmth of her hands, stare into her great eyes, stroke her silky hair and taste the feel of her lips. This is what kept my faith up, the determination to live.

'Enjoy! Enjoy the last moments of your life and then feel my wrath!' He boomed, holding out his arms, grasping the anthame tightly in his hand, ready to plunge it.

With all my force in my body and with all the breath I had left, I screamed out loud, 'NO-!'

But it made no difference, I couldn't even finish my word as I felt my breath dispear from my body, and I felt lifeless once again, I could feel the anthame punture my lung and as he removed it swiftly, I feel my lung go dead.

I was lying in great pain and gasping for breath with great force, I could feel my breaths getting harder and harder to breath, and with every shorter breath, I felt my body go numb and my heart slowly start stopping.

'No!'

I turned my head slightly at the sound of a voice, a girl's voice. A voice I knew, Bianca! She was there, or what I could make out of her and next to her looked like, it couldn't be, my brother. My vision was going blurred.

I shut my eyes as I couldn't stand the pain it was giving my eyes. I could hear the sound of Wyatt's voice, yelling. The sound of missing fireballs hitting the cave wall, the sound of figures crashing into the wall, sounds of crashing, banging and shattering.

I next felt my head being moved, and layed on a softer surface, then I felt the touch of skin of my forehead. I knew that touch anywhere, it was Bianca. She was running her hands over my head, brushing my hair off my forehead, almost like stroking it.

'Your going to be ok Chris. Hold on.' Bianca voice said, but bleakly, I couldn't hear much of the sounds anymore.

'Bianca.' I mumbled, weakly with very little breath, I had left.

Bianca replied, 'I'm here Chris. Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you. Hold on a little longer.'

I felt her brush my forehead even more, with her soft hands then I felt her lips kiss my forehead, it was an odd situation.

'Bianca-' I said but my breath stopped on me. I suddenly felt the feeling of drifting away and I could make out the sound of Bianca's voice, saying, 'Chris' but it was going fainter and fainter away from me, and then it was gone.

* * *

**Authors End Note: _Wow! I'm really proud with what I wrote there and I got to say, that has got to be my best evil cliffy yet? Do you all agree or not? Well I loved it anywhere, had to have been my best chapter of this story I've wrote and I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well. I know your all dieing to know what happens next, but I'm on Vacation for a week, so don't expect any early updates, thought I don't mind reviews. :D_**

_**Not telling you what is happening next, it can be a surprise. SECRET! **_


	9. My Confusion Of Feelings

**

* * *

Review Answers**

**Evelyn and Bianca Perry:_ Ok, how is visiting your site good for me? Its half Wyatt related but the Chris related part I can stand, sorry love. Glad you like the chapter._**

**ChrisBianca: _Thanks, glad you like the story and thanks for your comment to make me smile. :D_**

**GgztheDrewLuver: _Bout the long review thing. You failed very badly, what you wrote is what I call a small, a very small review. I'm glad you, like other people liked my story and HOPEFULLY, I can't make any promises but I might not kill Chris and if I did you would NEVER find me. Hee, hee._**

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer_Ok, I own Charmed, everything in it, the World, I'm Queen and I'm super rich. Ok, yeah in my dreams maybe but you didn't specify where. Ok, I'll go off normal life, is that even a word, 'normal'? Laa daa daa...I don't own Charmed, Drew or anything else, just this little Chris story._**

**Authors Note: _Yeah, reason for update, well I'm bored as usual, Char has decided to do her Latin homework and leave me even bored and I can't read her update, so you know...might as well force myself to update, hm? Plus I'm being fretted tented to be killed if I kill Chris & don't update. I thought people, liked me? When did they just suddenly become mean? _**

_**As you ALL know who bothered to read my last chapter, I was just plain evil and left Chris to die, no sorry let me rephrase that...Chris was dead or dieing either one. You got to read on, I'm not saying anything what's going to happen thought you properly all ready know.**_

* * *

I started getting the great feeling of drifting away and away, with nothing but leaving my cares behind. I felt empty inside, only the feeling of joy wash over me, happiness like I could never feel grief again.

I felt myself rising, higher and higher. Wait! Rising! It had just struck me, I was going somewhere, somewhere very high away, I was dieing or dead. I didn't want to die, not now. Not at a young age like this, I had so much to live for. Magic, my family, school, a future and of course, Bianca.

I remember now: I felt weak and being pulled away, Bianca was there and she was stroking me head, my head layed in her soft lap and I felt a kiss off her, a kiss. Wow that felt good, Bianca was definitely special.

Bianca would save me; I knew it. She had to, how I didn't know. As I rose higher and higher every second, I prayed she would find a way to save me before it was too late.

Suddenly my sensation of rising stopped and reversed I start to fall downwards, a lot faster. I was falling too fast, I was beening dragged away, I was dropping to hell. I had been a bad soul and dropping to hell!

That idea didn't last long, as I felt myself being sucked back into something, along with a blinding bright light and it was all quiet then, the sensation stopped.

'Chris. Chris, can you hear me?'  
  
I started to sense things again and I felt life suddenly fill back through me once more, and I could make out the voice & sounds clearer and clearer till I felt 100, I was alive.

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by my first view of gorgeous brown eyes towering over me, the gorgeous Bianca herself. My vision focused and I was looking at Bianca, smiling back at me, and in her eyes I could make out tears; tears of sadness or tears of happiness.

I gave a weak smile back. I was happy. I was alive, staring into Bianca's eye & layed in her lap, while her soft hands rubbed my hair.  
  
'You are ok. Thank god, I was starting to get scared, I thought you weren't going to make it.' Bianca said smile ling sweetly and rubbing her finger across my forehead.  
  
'Well I'm here now.' I said replying muffled. My throat was sore & dry, from screaming before 'But...how...I'm meant to be dead?'

Bianca muffled a little laugh. 'You can thank you big brother for that. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have been able to find or save you.'

My brother! I forgotten Wyatt was there, wrapped up too much in Bianca. I lifted my stiff neck up and saw my brother leaning against the cave wall with her arms folded and smiling smugly, like he was proud of saving me life, which didn't make sense.

I looked back at Bianca who I saw smiling at Wyatt. This wasn't right. Last time Bianca had seen Wyatt, she wouldn't fall for his fake smile, but now she was replying a smile back of overwhelmed ness.

It made sense now, Wyatt wasn't happy about saving my life. He never gave two damns usually if I was killed or not, to him the sooner the better. He only saved my life to show how strong, powerful and amazing he was in front of Bianca, trying to get her to go for him and it seemed to be working. I couldn't stand this; I had to go.

I quickly pulled myself to my feet, so I was standing up straight. I wasn't going to stand watching Wyatt break my heart. If he was going to do it, I wasn't going to see it happen. Bianca jumped after me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Hey, slow down tiger. You've nearly just been killed, you should take it easy.' Bianca said smiling at me.  
  
No, I couldn't fall for this. I had to stop my feelings for Bianca, make them go away before I got her. I knew now Wyatt was going to get her, I should have known that from the beginning. I was just this High School Nerd and Wyatt was this super guy and it was always going to be like that.

I brushed Bianca's hand off my shoulder coldly. I looked at her and she seemed shocked and confused, and abit hurt I had just done that.

'Chris...what's the matter?' Bianca said concerned and stepping towards me.

I don't want to answer her, I just felt mad and frustrated. I wasn't going to tell her everything about Wyatt getting everything and he was great and she was special and she felt different to him. It all felt stupid feelings now, so I just orbed out without a word, leaving Bianca & Wyatt alone in the demonic cave somewhere in the Underworld. Me, I headed home to the Manor to be alone.

-------------------------------------------------

I was layed out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears in my eyes but trying to forget everywhere, thought when I tried every different path ended with Bianca. I wanted her to go away, I wanted her to have never come to my school now, I wished we had never met. I wish, I wish I didn't feel like I lov-  
  
My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when I saw a young girl, leaning against my bedroom doorframe with her arms folded. She had a very serious look on her face.  
  
'What do you want Melinda?' I said quickly sitting up and drying my eyes so it looked like I hadn't been crying.

Melinda face turned from serious to concerned, making her quickly unfold her arms and dive onto my bed, wanting to know what's wrong.  
  
'What's the matter Chris? Have you been crying?'  
  
'No!' I snapped back bitterly. Last thing you tell your little 12-year-old sister is your crying over a broken heart. 'Get out my room & leave me alone!'

She got up off my bed, and started back at me in disgust. I didn't mean to be bitter to her, I couldn't help but love her to bits, maybe cos she was actually really funny, pretty and looked like Mom so much.

'Fine, I was just trying to help! I won't bother next time.' She replied, giving me the cold shoulder and orbing out.

I sighed and throw myself back down into lying position. I never knew how my feelings for one person could be so hard and confusing. I was starting to feel, I wasn't going to able to get over Bianca that easy, she was the love of my life, thought I could tell her it.

'Chris'  
  
I looked up to see Bianca standing at the foot of my bed, staring at me caringly and in a sorry confused look. She held both her hands together in front of her, like a little lost school girl.  
  
'Can we talk?' She said shyly.

* * *

**Authors End Note: _Ok, not a greatly exciting chapter, apart from the Chris/Bianca fluff and the great Drew fans now knowing I saved Chris, thought I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I left it on a little cliffy because you don't know what Bianca has got to say to Chris yet. You want to think out, you know the drill, you press the attractive button at the bottom, do it for Drew people._**

_**Happening next, hm lets see: Find out what Bianca has to say to Chris...is it good or bad? And what about this connect going on between Wyatt & Bianca?**_


	10. My Emotional Rollercoater

**Review Answers**

**GgztheDrewLuver: _Ok...Wooh...chill girl, I promise I'll TRY not to break his poor little sweet heart, glad you enjoyed the chapter though you still haven't mastered that long review thing...need tips? Just type & type...it's EASY!_**

**Evelyn and Bianca Perry:_ Glad you like the chapter and my emotions...I worked hard on getting them just right, and the Wyatt/Bianca thing, I don't think really goes...not a great couple, lol._**

**IloveDrew88: _You have a good sense of feeling, hm maybe you're a Phoebe number two, an empathy, and lol. Glad you like Melinda, she's like MY character, she's based a lot around me. You want to know what Bianca says, go read what I wrote/will write below._**

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer_You know this from like EVERY chapter, I don't own Charmed, Drew or anything else...god why can't people just get it, I'm not rich, famous, popular or even own a thing, just a few little objects._**

**Authors Note: _Ok, like as usual, I was B-O-R-E-D...haven't you realised I like I only ever seem to update is when I'm bored, how strange but I still manage to make a great update, lol. Oh yeah, Char watching 'Gilmore Girls' and so am I...from her web cam, hee, hee Trying anyway_**

_**Ok, all you want to do is read what happens next, right, so look down below instead of depending on me to tell you, what has the world come to eh? People not reading just being told, mad people. **_

* * *

I didn't know what to do next, one minute Bianca was flirting with Wyatt in the Underworld, giving him that so great smile as if he was 'Mr Great' then next minute she's standing at the foot of my bed, shyly and wanting to talk with me, I was completely lost.

I looked up at her, kind of shocked and forced myself into a sitting position with my arms, holding me up for support. A rubbed my hand down my cheek, mostly lost for words of what I should say.

'Em...Bianca...what are you doing here?' I said with interest.

I watched as Bianca moved uncomfortably and ran her hand through her hair. She looked as lost as I was, I could tell something had changed about her since the way she had been acting round Wyatt, it was if I was almost making her nervous.

Bianca replied, 'Back in the Underworld, you seemed a little...em...upset. I was wondering what I'd done to you.'

My mouth dropped open in shock. I couldn't believe it! She hadn't even noticed she was flirting with Wyatt right in front of me; if she'd liked me she would have known what she was doing, this wasn't possible. It's like she couldn't sense this connect between us.

I looked down at my bed, and started running my finger round & round in a complete circle, over & over in the same stop making a circular line pattern on the bed covers.

'Because your with Wyatt.' I mumbled. I mumbled only high enough that I could hear it, I wasn't telling Bianca the truth, and she should have known it.

'What? What did you say, I didn't catch that.' Bianca replied folding her arms.

I just ignored her and continued running my finger round and round on the covers, not looking up at Bianca, mostly voiding her eye contact and answering a question that I couldn't answer.

'Chris!'

I looked up at her, properly cos she had made me jump out my skin but that wasn't the point. The point now was I was making Bianca mad and she was showing it. I had to be careful here, it just struck me again that Bianca was a Phoenix, a Phoenix who could throw deadly fireballs and generate athames.

I just kept staring into her eyes, neither of blinking. Hers were staring into my bottle green eyes and me staring into her caramel eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I knew it wasn't good. Suddenly Bianca was the first to break the silence.

'What is your problem, Chris?! I came into the Underworld looking for you, called your brother and saved your life! You should be thanking me, not giving me the cold shoulder! What is your problem?!' Bianca yelled.

I had had it; I couldn't take it anymore. Inside I was burning up with frustration and angry from just almost everything in my life, real anger, my temperature rising over boiling point & I clutched my fists tightly, making them sweat.

'You! You are my problem! You and Wyatt!' I yelled back, I was fuming and she knew it.

Bianca was shocked by my answer, and almost hurt, but she seemed to have now turned that hurt into anger.

'You know what Chris, you're just a little kid still...I wish I had left you for death now...you're a waste of time.' Bianca said.

She turned her back to me, and started walking towards my door. I threw myself backwards so I was once again lying down and I picked up my pillow in frustration and starting punching it as hard as I could with my fists.

'Why did you have to play me?! Why hurt my feelings?! Why didn't the hell didn't you just let me die & not cause me this pain!'

Bianca suddenly stopped before she reached my bedroom door. I stopped punching my pillow and look towards her, she wasn't moving just standing there like she had been suddenly frozen by a gust of ice wind.

Suddenly she turned to look at me, revealing her expression had changed. Thin clear wet droplets ran down her face, one after the other, slowly dripping onto the floor; she was crying.

'I didn't let you die because I care about you! I have the moment I set eyes on you...I was never interested in Wyatt, it was always you...it was you.' She mumbled, slowly breaking down into tears.

I couldn't believe what she had said. Bianca was actually interested in me, she always had been and there was me being a total jerk and giving her the cold shoulder, pushing her away, and hurting her feelings, I felt so guilty. What should I?

I sat on the bed, not knowing what to say to her, I mean it was hard, she cared about me & I had hurt her, there wasn't much you could say. I slowly moved myself to the end of my bed and with a great heave I forced myself to my feet.

I walked over to Bianca and wrapped my arms slowly around her body and pulled her close next to my body. I felt her lay her head gracefully on my shoulder and I felt my t-shirt suddenly feel very wet. Bianca was still crying, onto my t-shirt. I held her closer to me & started running my hand carefully down her smooth hair.

I whispered into her ear, 'Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry...I didn't know.'

Bianca pulled away from our little hug and looked at me, her eyes just looking at my face up & down, and a little smile appeared across her face. I smiled back, and she gracefully lifted her hand and brushed away a little bit of my hair from my forehead, I was sweating.

'Look, I'm really sor-' I stopped in mid-sentence when Bianca said ssshhh and placed a finger upon my lips, making me stop.

'Ssshhh, don't talk.'

Bianca removed her finger and looked at me with that smile once more & I saw that twinkle in her eyes, which I had once seen on my Doorstep. I couldn't feel that strange old chemical reaction boiling between us once again, building higher and higher every second, I couldn't take it anymore, as Bianca slowly moved towards me.

She threw her arms around my neck, and then next minute I felt the chemical reaction explode, I felt Bianca's soft lips against mine, and I was lost in it. Her and my lips moved together and I could feel all the passion and love, flow through me. Nothing else mattered now; I was with Bianca. I slowly ran my hands down her arms, down her sides, reaching to her waist.

* * *

**Authors End Note: _Wow, ok, wow. You wanted some fluff, people I think we definitely got it there, wow I could almost feel Bianca's emotions running through me it was that strong. Wow, that was very fun, I thought this chapter was going to turn out bad, I'm quite surprised, I'm really proud of it, three cheers for Chris & Bianca!!! Ok, I want to know if you liked it as much as me, you know how to do that, REVIEW!!!_**

_**I don't know what's going to happen yet, my muse died now so I'm borrowing Char's so he must go back to her, so it will be kind of a surprise. **_


	11. My NOT SO BrotherlyLove

Review Answers 

**Charlotte Fuller: _Omg! I'm so glad you liked it that, much goes red am I that good? Wow, you made me smile, like a REAL lot and I got you into Chris/Bianca, wow I must be even better. I can't believe you said that. I really got to borrow your muse more often, and I don't care if it ACCIDENTIALLY died from boredom, it can be useful. Sorry the update is kind of a month late, but you know the saying 'better late than never' and the later one will always be better, right?_**

**GgztheDrewLuver: _Nope sorry, I'm not going to put you & Chris together, NEVER going to happen...it's either Chris/Bianca or Chris/Faith, but glad you liked anyway. You still can't ramble? You need help...rambling is easy just type & type about nothing. Best to do when your hyper…big tip._**

**Buffgirl:_ You liked A LOT…wow…A LOT in capital letters, you must like it A LOT then…I'm glad you like, and the UPDATE SOON, how could I resist that?_**

**Evelyn Perry: _Aww, you liked, I'm glad you liked since you are a BIG Chris/Bianca addict, and I'm glad you loved the emotions…ME TOO!!! I almost felt them myself. I must be good…lol…:P_**

**I loveDrew88:_I'm glad they made up, as well…I can't stand the fact of Wyatt & Bianca together, it's just too odd, I think Chris/Bianca are a way sweeter couple…don't you just love em._**

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer_Here we go again: I don't own Charmed, Drew or any of the other characters. Well actually I do own Drew cos well, he's HOT! SEXY! FIT! AND TOO DAMN GOOD LOOKING! Plus he's my husband! :P Did you hear that Char? He's MINE! So keep your little hands off!_**

**Authors Note: _Wow, ok...hm, I'm updating…right? Ok, I must be ill…no sorry scratch that I am ill, really sucks actually, not interesting but we'll get to the point. Cos it's a Friday night & I feel ill, I have been very nice HELP ME! and updating for my lil fans. Ok, shutting up now._**

_**I don't really know where, I'm going with this chapter, I'm just hoping to type and see where my inspiration takes me, I know how I'm going to start it, but from then on…I rely on Char's muse to inspirate me. :P**_

* * *

There is always a special moment in everyone's life, which we never forget and always hold close to her heart. It could be the birth of your first child, or your High School graduation, I don't know but we all have that special little something, even if we are the most evil person in the world. To someone else it may seem like nothing, but to you, it's a special thing.

I always thought in my life, I couldn't have anything good or special, cos it just wasn't meant to be, my life was a great big misery and that was how it was going to stay.

I don't believe that, no more because I have a special moment or point in my life, that wasn't ever going to leave my heart, a very special person, Bianca.

Meeting Bianca that normal boring day in class was a miracle, and from then on my life has changed so much, from pain, being in love, to tears, to fears, to depression, to confessions of the heart, to being in love and getting my first kiss with Bianca.

Of course, that was all a month ago and life's going really great still. Actually, I'm just looking at a little love note in my Locker that Bianca gave me not long ago. Decorated in little red love hearts, saying, 'Chris & Bianca…Together Forever'. Wow, Bianca really was just amazing.

Suddenly, I'm made jump out of no-where and I feel my 'shock' senses jump to my head and back down, and then I hear a laughing. I recognise that little laugh from anywhere.

I turn round to see Bianca, looking at me with her little Angel smile and her diamond shining eyes. I couldn't believe she was real sometimes.

'Hi babe…sorry, I made you jump…I've just missed you so much not seeing you over the weekend.' Bianca said.

I replied with a little smile, 'I missed you too.'

I carefully grabbed her round the waist and pulled her body close to mine and then leaned my head into kiss her.

Kissing. We were so use to that now, and hell I enjoyed it really well. We kissed when we ever got the chance, or got close to each other for comfort. It was kind of an odd sensation, you could really got lost in a passionate kiss.

Ok, you got lost a lot easierly, and this time was no exception, when I suddenly heard a cough. Bianca & me tore away from emotional moment and I came face to face with Wyatt, with his little smug look on his face.

Over the last month, Wyatt had found out about Bianca & me being girlfriend & boyfriend, a matter of face he discovered that while he decided to shimmer into our room, while still enjoying our 'first kiss'. Of course, Wyatt didn't take very well to it, lets just say Wyatt has never lost a girl in his life and it was clearly humiliating that he'd lost Bianca to me. I actually found great humour in that. I had a winning edge of Wyatt.

I wrapped my arm around Bianca and pulled her close to me. She had also seen like me, what a jerk Wyatt actually was. I had my serious face on me. Nobody interrupted my kiss.

'What do you want Wyatt?' I said coldly.

Wyatt leaned his arm against the Locker doors, coolly and gave a little smile.

'Why, just checking at my little brother, seeing he's ok and checking in on his love life. Is it a crime to care?' replying in this sort of innocent voice.

'No, but see Wyatt you don't care. So give over being a jerk and leave Bianca & me to it.'

'Aww, Chris that is mean. That really hurts, that really hurts me right here.' He said placing his hand where his heart (if he had one) was supposes to be.

'Whatever Wyatt…come on Bianca…lets go.'

I start walking away, taking Bianca with me. God, I was frustrated inside, Wyatt really was a jerk and I hated him. Why did he have to be so mean and ruin my life? He had always been last this, even when I was 2 weeks old he use to orb me away to strange places, the North Pole even once. I have a feeling he might be jealous of me.

Wyatt stopped leaning on the Lockers and stood up straight, I had done it now. Of course, then I didn't know that, I was just walking away, completely ignoring him. I wish I hadn't now. :-(

'Chris! Don't you dare walk away from me! Chris!' Wyatt yelled furiously after me.

I turned round, knowing now he was annoyed…BADLY. I didn't really know what happened next, it was just so fast. The whole room had frozen (Wyatt's power to heal), Wyatt was holding some sort of electric ball in his hand, an energy ball, it came flying out of mid air, I saw Bianca dive in front of me, then someone grab my arms, and I got a odd sensation of fading away, to nothing.

----------------------------------

Next moment, I feel myself suddenly become whole again and land on a hard floor. That was a really odd sensation I had just suffered and opened my eyes and looked up. Above me I saw a clear blue sky with birds flying overhead, singing happily.

Wait! This wasn't right…what was I doing outside? I was in the school building a minute ago. I then felt something tickling the back of my neck. It was grass. I was outside, but how?

I sat up, into an up right position, and looked around. I was staring into a little courtyard, surrounded by a massive high bush, cut neatly to size. There was a white bench, and a angel-like statue stood next to it. It seemed like Heaven. Had I died?

I then heard a little whimpering sound coming from behind me, and I turned my head to see Bianca, lying on her side, looking at me, her face in worry and confusion, staring at her shaking hands. Her hands which were covered in blood and then I saw the wound on her side.

'Bianca!' I yelled, and jumped up quickly and ran to her side. 'Oh my god…what happened to you?'

Bianca was breathing deeply, and I could tell she was very worried and scared. 'Wyatt…it was Wyatt…he fired an energy ball, I dived in the way to stop him hurting you, and shimmered us out to this Arboretum but he caught me, just as I was shimmering out. Please help me Chris, I'm scared.'

I looked at her and saw the fear in her face. I slowly pulled off my jacket and wrapped it over her wound, holding it to hopefully stop the bleeding. Argh, this wasn't going to save her life, she needed healing, but by who? There was Dad, but Dad never did anything for & me, and neither Wyatt. Wyatt wasn't going to save her. He would rave see me suffer. I had to try Dad; it was my only hope.

'I'm going to get you help. I'm going to take you home and get my Dad to heal you. Don't worry, your going to be ok. I promise you.' I said, kissing her on her forehead.

I had to get my Dad to save her, that energy ball was meant for me and I let Bianca save me.

She nodded in reply, and our hands interlocked with each other, and I orbed us out to the Manor.

I was going to kill Wyatt when all this was over; then again I was scared as well. Wyatt had formed an energy ball, a power that wasn't his, or shouldn't be his. Wyatt was using demonic powers. Was my brother, a demon?

* * *

**Authors End Note: _Hm, that was cool…you people like? Not a lot of fluff but PLENTY of brotherly-love or hate, depends if your sarcastic or not I wanted to write, more now of the introduction of Wyatt being ACTUALLY evil and using magic in school. I definitely think it was a twist. It was a fun twist. I say it was good to say I was feeling ill, so I say as a reward for my great writing lol I need reviews to make me become better_**

_**Well, obviously we all want to know about Bianca and we get to see how Leo acts towards Chris…oh this should be fun & we might just see abit more of the Mr. Evil. evil laugh The evil laugh, was Wyatt not me…lol.**_


	12. My Dad

**Review Answers**

**Hazel Disaster:_ Glad you liked, and about the Wyatt thing...I don't know what to anyone could see in him, so I just make him as much dislikeable as I can…I know that's evil, but hey…I get it off Charlotte…blame her. :D Sorry twin…godda blame some one. _**

**Gemini099:_ Is Wyatt a demon? Will Leo save Bianca? Hm…not going to answer that, you'll just have to see and wait._**

**Trkstr4_: Thank you, I'm so glad you like my story. I'm glad, I keep you excited as well. :D_**

**Ilovedrew88:_ Wow, you really are into the whole 'fighting for Chris thing' glad you liked and Wyatt, is well, yeah evil, not surprised he threw the ball at him, it's all a game to him…and Leo, he is just a jerk…no doubt bout it. _**

**Believer23: _Yeah, I love role-playing, it's cool. 10 stars, aww thank you very much, that means a lot to me. There is still more to come yet as well. :D_**

**CharmedChickeva:_ Yay, you're a Chrissy/Drew fan as well. Yep, Wyatt is ment to be evil, and your not going to get all you requested, lol. Though there is some Piper/Leo moments in this chapter Leo/Chris but probably not as you like it, lol. Am really glad you love the story, though ;-)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer_Disclaimer…I no own anything to do with Charmed, just all Season 6 on tape, that's all. :P Ok, making it a short disclaimer._**

**Authors Note: _I'm FINALLY updating, after about months of waiting. I want to thank my good old twin Char for that. She started updating today and it just gave me the inspiration to update. So go thank my evil twin. :P_**

_**Now your going to see some real father / son love going on in this chapter, I think. The first encounter of Chris Leo in this story. This should be funny. :P**_

* * *

I felt my body start to reform in my blue orbs, while I felt my hand still grasping hold of Bianca's cold hand, and slowly the sitting room started to reform before my eyes, and my orbs gracefully placed Bianca onto a resting position on the couch, with me knelt next to her, still holding her hand. 

I turned my head to look at her. Her face was sweating and she seemed to be semi-conscious, while at the same time her glorious red blouse now revealed the burn wound from Wyatt's energy ball.

I ran my opposite hand over her forehead, and she slowly turned to look at me, and I gave her a little reassuring smile.

"I'm going to help you. Don't worry, you'll be ok,"

Bianca nodded her head in a hopefully way, and gave me a little smile back in return.  
"Oh Piper, you worry to much about him, he's fine"

"I know Phoebe, it's just he never seem to come home much anymore, and-"

I slowly turned my head at the sound of voices coming out of the conservatory, and I could see my Mom walking with my Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe in her business clothes and my Mom carrying a basket of washing.

"Besides he never really sees much of. -CHRIS!" Piper suddenly yelled at the shock of seeing me, and had dropped the laundry basket in surprise.

Mom walked over to me, in shock anger, and starting ranting away at me, totally unaware that Bianca was lying on the couch. "Chris you should be at school! What are you doing here-Oh my god, what happened to Bianca!"

I looked up at my Mom standing behind me, the shock on her face. I then turned to look back at Bianca's face.

"That's why I'm here Mom, Bianca was attacked. She needs healing." I replied.

Mom kneeled down next to me, and looked Bianca up and down.

"What happened Chris?" She asked me worriedly. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

I was about to reply, that my own dear brother, her twice-blessed child had tried to kill me but in doing so, Bianca had tried to protect me and got hurt instead. I couldn't say that. She wouldn't believe and if she did, it would break her up inside. I couldn't. _But I had to, Wyatt had used demonic powers, energy balls, it wasn't right. He could hurt one of us. I had to tell them! _

"Chris?"

Suddenly I was broke back to my senses and looked into my Mum's eyes. I slowly started to open my mouth to speak, hesitated, then gave a big sigh.

"We were at school. No one was around and this Demon attacked Bianca before I even knew what happened and he was gone. He didn't hurt me." I mumbled.

"We need to call Leo. He'll be able to heal her"

I looked over at Aunt Phoebe who was stood in between the Conservatory and sitting room entrance. Mom kept looking at Phoebe for a second, kind of thinking the idea over in his head. Since my Dad became an Elder, Mom had decided so that she could keep her normal, not to bother him and leaving to his Elder-duties. After, thinking it over, Mom slowly nodded in agreement and got to her feet looking up to the ceiling.

"Leo! Leo!" Mom yelled, but there was no answer, and Mom placed her hands on her hips, impatient. "Leo, your son needs you!"

Suddenly the blue-white orbs started to reform next to Piper, to reveal my Dad wearing the golden Elder robes and a state of panic across his face.

"Wyatt? Where is he? Is he ok?" Leo frantically said.

Mom lifted her arms up, in a carming down motion.

"Leo relax. Wyatt is fine." I saw how my Dad gave a big sign of relief. "It's not Wyatt that needed you, it's Chris." Piper said motioning towards me, kneeled down by the couch.

I looked up at my Dad, and how he looked at me. I'm surprised he even remembered who I was. He looked at me like a disgrace, and he kept this pain chilling stare with me. My Dad hated me, and I hated him. It was all that ever was going to be.

I watched as Dad broke this eye contact and looked back to Mom.

"I don't understand. There's nothing wrong with him. You know I'm a very busy man Piper, and you shouldn't disturb me unless it's urgent."

Mom slowly followed her arms, and looked at Dad seriously. "Leo, I know you busy, but this is important. Bianca here" Motions to Bianca layed on the couch, and Dad turned to look at her. "Chris' friend was attacked by a Demon and I need you to heal her that's ok."

"Chris' friend, did you say?"

Mom nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Dad looked at Bianca and then frowned.

"Piper, I can't. She's not my charge. I can only heal family, besides why can't Chris just heal her, hm?" Leo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Leo…you know damn well Chris doesn't have the power to heal."

I looked up at my Dad, and I could see a smug smile appear across his face. He was enjoying this.

"Leo will you please heal Bianca? I know you are allowed."

Leo sighed, and replied bleakly, "Very well then."

I moved out of the way as Leo slowly bent down beside Bianca and placed his hands above her wound. His hands glowed with a bright golden glow, and I saw the wound slowly close, and the colour return to Bianca's skin, and she opened her eyes.

My face lit up with joy and smiled, "Bianca, your ok"

I saw how her eyes met mine and smiled back in return as well, thought that moment of greatness last about a second when Dad stood back up, and placed his hand under his chin in a thinking sort of way, and at the same time sarcastic.

"Really? How odd…how come Wyatt can heal and this little boy we call our son can't? Don't you find that rava odd Piper?" Leo said folding his arms.

Mom replied, "Leo, stop it!"

I could feel the anger building up in me, more more with each word my Dad spoke. He was dangling it in front of me, how such a perfect child Wyatt was, and he wasn't interested in me cos I was just some common witch; I couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped up to me feet in anger, and confusion and just took my anger out on him that had been building up slowly through my lifetime.

"You know damn well Dad I can't heal! I wasn't born with that power! I wasn't born like Wyatt such a perfect being; I wasn't born the perfect child, and I'm sorry but that wasn't my fault! I'm still your son though!" I yelled to his face and I could feel the blood running to my face.

Dad slowly moved his head close to me, not at least of all shocked by my reaction, as if he was waiting for him. When his face was almost touching mine he said to me quietly, "I never wanted you as a son, Chris. You were just a mistake."

He straightened up, stepped backwards and orbed out. I just stood there, breathing deeply, confused and really embarrassed, I didn't know what to say. Everything had gone so fast. I looked over to Aunt Phoebe who stood with her hand over her mouth in shock, then to Bianca who looked really lost and then back to Mom, who looked so sorry for me, she didn't know what to do.

She mumbled really quietly, "Oh Chris." Out stretching her arms to try to take me into an embrace, but I just stepped away from her. She seemed shocked by my response.

I just looked to the floor, and turned my head to look at Bianca sat on the couch. Such an innocent, sweet girl, who knew nothing of this. The pain, the truth hurt so much, I couldn't take no more. A single tear ran down my cheek, slowly, gracefully dropping to the floor, nor sound was heard.

I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

And started to orb out just as Bianca got up to her feet and yelled, "No Chris wait!" but it was too late. I was already gone.

* * *

**Authors End Note: _And there you have your lovely update. I hope you'll liked and want to see what happens next, cos for once I actually know what I'm going to write for my next chapter cos I'm full of inspiration now. :D About time as well, months later._**

_**Hm, what is going to happen next on "Truth's Heart" What will happen to out little innocent Chris now, Leo's told him the truth? What about Wyatt? There will be some Chris/Bianca fluff moments in the next chapter. :P**_


End file.
